marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is a Marvel Comics supervillain from the 'Strange Tales' franchise. He made his official debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds as a playable character. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is in his attire from Defenders vol. 3, #1 (September 2005). Backstory Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange manages to alert his master to the betrayal. Dormammu is a member of the Faltine, a race of powerful beings composed of pure magical energy who hail from another dimension. After he and his sister, Umar, killed their parent, Sinifer, they fled their native dimension to avoid retribution. They ended up in the Dark Dimension, took humanoid form, and after acting as advisors to its ruler, seized the throne after his death, with his son Orini becoming one of Dormammu's most loyal disciples (and Umar's lover). Dormammu took on a new form, one that blended his Faltine flames with his humanoid shape. He would later exile Umar, fearing (correctly) that she was planning to do the same to him. Powers Presented as one of the most powerful known mystical entities within the Marvel Universe, Doctor Strange refers to Dormammu as his "most terrible foe"; a threat to "the life of the universe itself", that "at full power no one could stand against." The character is an interdimensional entity composed of mystical energy that can be used to achieve almost any effect he desires, including but not limited to: energy projection, matter transmutation, size shifting, teleportation, body possession, resurrection of the dead, bestowing of power and the creation of demon lords. In certain instances, his power is displayed as approaching a universal scale of influence. Dormammu is apparently stronger in the Dark Dimension, being empowered by the worship of his followers, and can draw upon its power. The character has been shown to have one significant weakness: being vulnerable in environments that cannot fuel his mystical Faltine Flames. Trivia *His schemes are based on different colorations from past comic appearances. For Ultimate, he gets different color schemes based off the New Exiles Black Baron Dormammu, and Nextwave's Dread Rorkannu. His DLC costume is his classic appearance. *Dormammu is apparently aware of Dante and his status as a demon hunter, remarking when they are both first in the line-up; "I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter." *Capcom intentionally tried to make him look like the game's final boss to surprise people with his playability, but the real villain is Galactus. *He is commonly referred to as 'The Dread Dormammu'. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is voiced by Michael T. Weiss *Dormammu is one of the four final, Cosmically empowered sub-bosses in the game that may appear before fighting Galactus, he is not guaranteed to appear, however, as only 2 of the said 4 appear at a time. the 2 sub-bosses you fight are randomized (there is also Cosmic Doom, Cosmic Akuma and Cosmic Wesker). *Dormammu is the only character in Marvel vs Capcom 3 who cannot be fully rotated vertically in the character model viewer. This is likely because the flames he emits are a particle effect that always points straight up, and would look odd if he were positioned upside-down. This is fixed in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and he can now be fully rotated. *Dormammu's rival in MvC3 is Viewtiful Joe. Both he and Joe have similarly powerful fire-based attacks and they both are also far stronger in their respective dimensions (Joe in Movieland, Dormammu in the Dark Dimension). *Dormammu's playstyle and nature of being in the comics is similar to Blackheart in MvC2 and is his replacement for MvC3. *Although Dormammu refers to Ghost Rider as "Blaze" in his intro and victory special conversations, when he and Ghost Rider are on the same team, Dormammu calls Ghost Rider his other name when he calls him out in battle. *Dormammu's original ending has him opening up a portal to the Capcom universe to meet with many Capcom villains which include; Lord Raptor, Akuma, Wesker, and Firebrand who are ready to follow him. In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 he does the same though the number of villains has been expanded to include Dr. Wily, Devilot, and M. Bison who tell Dormammu to look else where. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Dormammu Category:Damage Dealer Category:UMvC3 Characters